The truth of Loki's heratige
by HogwartsProudHufflepuff
Summary: We all learn that Loki's father is Laufey, king of the frost giants. However, we never know who his mother is. Whilst some just assume it is another frost giant. I have made the connection between his powers and personality and his (supposedly adopted) mothers...
1. Frigga

Laufey kidnapped Frigga from Asgard. He took her to his home and raped her. He had somehow managed to disable her magic. Unarmed and without tricks to help her, Frigga could do nothing as he molesed her.

The next day she woke up with a headache and feeling nauseous. When she remembered where she was and what had transpired the last night, she felt horrified. She quietly got dressed and headed back to the portal Laufey had taken her through. As she was leaving, she blasted rock so it covered the entrance and the portal could never be used again. When she arrived back in Asgard, she pretended that nothing had happend and everything went by as usual. Until she got morning sickness. Terrified, she checked herself mentally and was horrified to find that she was pregnant. Channeling all her power, Frigga removed the still forming fetid from her womb. But upon seeing the frail thing, she took pity on it and encased it inside a womb like protective cage. She sent it to Jotunheim as a gift to Laufey. A runt child, rightfully his, that he could not destroy. And so she rested, memories were easy to block out. She had been training for so long that it was natural for her to shun a memory to the back of her brain and for it to never resurface. She believed this was another of those cases. Little did she know the events that were to occur 9 months later...

When Odin came back with a frost giant child, a runt, whom he told her had transformed his skin to look like theirs. Frigga has only the faintest suspicion. Even so, she raised him her own. She educated him whilst Odin educated their eldest, Thor. They decided to call the new child Loki. And held a ceremony were they declared his date of birth the same day that the frost giants were defeated. They raised Thor and Loki as brothers. When they got old enough, the two began to learn how to fight. This would bing fourth their abilities and earn them their title. Once again, Odin took on Thor, whilst Frigga delt with Loki. During the first lesson, Frigga taught her son how to fight with a dagger. She trained him first in his right hand (his alpha hand) and slowly began to later train him with his left. After Thor's first week training with Odin, his father triumphantly paraded him round they city as they hailed the heir to the throne: Thor, god of thunder.

Loki's abilities surfaced much slower, but much more powerfully. It was then that Frigga's memories resurfaced and she realised that he was truly her son. And so, five weeks after Thor's, another parade took place. This one to hail Loki, the god of mischief. Frigga had given him that title after he used his newfound ability to play multiple pranks on Thor and their other childhood friends.

Later, Frigga watched as her son blasted his true father against the wall before killing him. Frigga watched as her son killed his biological father to save his adopted one. Frigga watched in disbelief as Thor accused Loki of so many horrible things, only got him to admit to them and escape. Frigga watched as her two sons dangled off the edge of the bifrost. She watched as Loki pleaded with Odin, only to be given no hope. She watched as he fell. She watched as he let go, as he disappeared into space.

She watched as Odin sent Thor to stop Loki. As Loki almost destroyed a planet. Frigga cried as her sons fought. As Loki was defeated and brought back to Asgard. She stood by as he was sentenced by Odin and was locked away in the dungeons. She pleaded with Odin for Loki to be well provided for. She visited him daily, bringing him gifts and news and assurances. Everyday, she tried to pluck up the courage to tell him who she was. Only to find his love for Odin gone, replaced by a deep hatred one could never hope to abolish.

"Your father-"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki yelled at her. She took in a deep breath and whispered

"Then am I not your mother" it hurt her, to say those words. Hurt he deep inside. But what broke her was when he answered, with a little waver in his voice

"No. Your not"

She stepped forwards, arms aching to hug him. But she was only an illusion. She could not touch him here. "Loki" she whispered. Holding out her hands. She could see that it broke him as much as it broke her to stop the hollogram. She held his eyes for as long as she could before she vanished. He had her eyes.

She made up her mind to tell him the next day. Tell him that she was his mother.

But she never got the chance.


	2. Loki

**This happens after the events of Avengers: Infinity war, and leads into Avengers: Endgame. Although I am usually the one to argue that Loki has actually survived in their timeline, his death gives me as an author a new storyline to cover. If you have any complaints or point something out or get confused by something. I have included a summary at the end to try to stop confusion.**

Loki opened his eyes. His hand went immediately to his neck. Thanos was gone. But so was everyone else. He slowly stood up. He was on a orange tinted planet. It was calm and peaceful, paradise. _I died. _Loki realised. He wandered around the planet, searching for others. He bumped into Heimdall. They embraced. "What is this place?" Loki asked

"Heaven" Heimdall answered calmly, "and hell." Loki was confused. But Heimdall continued.

"It is the soul realm"

Still confused, Loki made a mental note to check that later, before turning to a more important matter.

"Thor." Loki said, "Did Thor and the other half make it?" Heimdall looked at him oddly.

"What?" Loki said defensively.

"It is just strange" Heimdall answered, "You, Loki, do not normally care for the well-being of others and yet others are the first thing you ask me of"

Loki glared at him and Heimdall chuckled, "Yes. Thor is alive and the others are reaching earth safely"

Loki sighed in relief. _Then I have saved you brother. I have saved your life in return for all the times you have saved mine. _

"Loki?" He froze. Loki new that voice well, it haunted him at night. _Surely not... _but there she was. Frigga. He ran into her open arms. "I missed you too." She whispered, "But we are together now" she drew back and caressed his face, "and that's all that matters"

"I'm sorry." Loki whispered, "I could've been there to save you I could've been nicer I could've-" Frigga stopped him.

"It's alright, my son" She sat down, and patted the rock beside her. "Let me tell you something I should have told you long ago..."

When she had finished, Loki was almost in tears again. _She is my mother, my actual mother._

They smiled at each other, whipping the tears of the others face. _My mother._

Odin and Loki were tense when they first met again. But for all each had been through, they still held the same father and son love they had once before. Though it had been buried deep underneath hatred and distrust, it was still there, no matter how different they were and how many difficult situations they had been through. Soon it was as before.

Odin, Frigga and Loki watched Thor's journey. They could no longer be there to help or guide him and they hated to see him as he succumbed to a deep depression. But worst of all was knowing that their deaths had been a part of the reason. But they still waited and watched, and loved him. Hoping that if they thought loud enough, he would be able to hear their encouragement's from up high. And when the time came, they joined him on the battlefield, when he needed them most.

**Basically, Loki, Frigga and the other Asgardians were killed in someone's search for infinity stones so as a blessing that they tried to stop them they are given afterlife in the soul world. Odin was called there by Frigga. For the last part, because they were in the soul stone they were given the option to come back and fight when everyone else did. They obviously accepted and fought alongside Thor for the final battle. **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Bye!**


End file.
